Are You Serious
by sorasbootay
Summary: In which Pidge thinks they have everything figured out between Keith and Lance, only to be very, very, wrong. (aka a bad summary but I swear its pure fluff and pidge being sneaky)


**A/N: so,,, this is my first klance fic and its shit but ssshhhhh i tried. kinda. i love klance and just wanna see them be gay aaaa also! pidge is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns here if anyone gets confused aND I MEAN NOT THAT IT MATTERS BUT LOWKEY LANCE IS BI AND KEITH IS DEMI THAN KS**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own voltron 8") i wish i did so that they could be gay**

Pidge didn't know exactly when they noticed it, but there was a certain point in time, where they noticed that something had changed between keith and lance. Hunk had noticed it too. Sitting down at the long table in the dining room with the other paladins, Hunk and Pidge shared a look as Lance took a seat beside Keith, the two smiling at each other. It was so sickeningly sweet pidge had to look away. This went on for weeks. Whenever they all trained together in the battle simulator, Keith and Lance always had each others backs, paying more attention to the other more than themself. Pidge didn't fail to notice how Lance stared at Keith while he was talking to Shiro, or how Keith looked at Lance while Lance was talking to Hunk. They were so obvious, it was painful.

They were totally in love with each other.

Pidge just had to do something about it.

When Pidge figured it out, they immediately ran to Hunks room, knocking on the door energetically with a large smile on their face. The door wooshed open within the span of a few seconds, Hunk looking down at Pidge with a confused expression.

"Yeah, Pidge?" He asked.

"Keith and Lance are totally in love with each other."

Hunk stared down at Pidge before chuckling a little, "Yeah they are, huh?"

"what are we gonna do about it, Hunk?" Pidge asked, becoming serious. They needed to try to set their friends up somehow but... how?

Hunk moved to the side to let Pidge come into his room so they could start planning. It took a few hours before sighing in defeat. They couldn't think of any way that would get the two to confess their love to the other. So they left in search of Allura, because surely she would know what do with the two lovebirds.

"They're in love?" Allura asked when they explained the situation to her. Pidge nodded fiercely. "And what about it? Haven't they been in love since the first day? Or was I misreading the situation?" She asked once more, feeling slightly guilty.

"Well, y'see, Allura, we need ideas on what to do to let Keith and Lance finally confess their feelings for one another, so we were wondering if you could set them up with something for next practice?" Hunk explained. Allura nodded in understanding.

So the three of them planned, setting up a special training lesson for the next day, one that was guaranteed to make the two paladins figure out their feelings for the other. Pidge was slightly proud of themself, honestly. Lance was surely gonna thank them once it was all over and done with. Hopefully. Unless Pidge was reading the entire situation wrong. Which was impossible. Pidge never got anything wrong (well, maybe once or twice but that time didn't count-) and so they were sure that this wasn't wrong as well.

They quietly observed Lance and Keith for the rest of the day. They talked quietly to each other during lunch and supper, sitting or standing closer to each other than they really needed to be, and lingering gazes when the other wasn't looking. More than once, Pidge caught each of them blushing when their hands accidentally touched. Pidge refused to admit it was cute, no matter how sickeningly sweet it was. They even gave each other a small hug before they went their separate ways for bed. Pidge couldn't wait for the next day.

Pidge stayed up late into the night, not being able to sleep due to the excitement they felt at the thought of their friends finally realizing their feelings. It was so obvious to everyone, it had to be. If them and Hunk had noticed it, everyone else surely have had to already. It was a shock that even Keith hadn't noticed, Lance was understandable to Pidge, but Keith? No way. Around 2am Earth time, Pidge finally went to sleep. They were gonna regret it in the morning, but that was okay, anything to see their friends happy together.

Despite being the last one asleep, Pidge was the first one awake of the paladins at 8am. They bolted out of bed, dressing in their normal clothes quickly before running out of their room towards the main control room. Allura could normally be found there when she wasn't resting, checking up on the castles systems so that they wouldn't crash or get any malfunctions. Pidge went over the plan once more with the princess, wanting to make everything fall in place within the first few hours of training. Around 9am, it was time for everyone to start waking up, and today it was Pidges job to wake up the majority of them, whoever wasn't awake at least. They yawned as they made their way down the hallway, reaching Hunks door first and knocking a few times, once they heard some shuffling behind the door, they moved on to the other side of the hallway. They knocked a few times on Keiths door, although not hearing anything from the other side. They just assumed Keith was already up since the boy was usually an early riser as well. They went to the door beside Keiths and knocked. They heard Shiro get out of bed almost instantly. He was always ready to leave in the morning, Pidge noticed. He walked across the hall again and finally made it to Lances room. He could already hear some movement behind the door which made them confused as it took Lance a good five minutes to fully wake up on a normal day. Pidge decided to knock anyways. Silence. Immediate silence. Pidge frowned a little and knocked again. Once again, there was nothing.

"Lance? Are you okay? It's time to get up to get ready for todays training session." They called out, hearing something from the other end, it sounded like someone getting up, but failing, crashing on the floor. "Lance I'm coming in!" Pidge called. If Lance couldn't even make it out of bed without falling then something surely had to be wrong.

Or that's what they thought.

Pidge let themself into Lances room, standing still as they took in the view.

Lance was halfway off the floor, in only his boxers, to stop the door from opening as Keith sat upright in the bed, wearing a t-shirt with his boxers as well, both flushing brightly. Pidge blinked a few times, frozen.

"What." They deadpanned.

That got Lance moving, finally getting up and running to the door and blocking Pidge's view.

"So, uh, Pidge, buddy, you uh, you needed to wake up everyone today?" Lance said, leaning against the wall. Pidge blinked again, looking over to Keith as the boy hid his face in his hands.

"Nice one, Lance. Totally cool." He muttered, making Lance frown and look over at him.

"Yeah well, I don't see you contributing in this coverup." Lance shot back. Keith gave him a glare free on all malice. Lance sighed a little before looking down at Pidge. Who just kept blinking. "Hello? Earth to Pidge?" Lance asked, waving a hand in front of their face. Pidge finally broke out of their shock, making them scream.

"OH MY GOD. ARE YOU SERIOUS-" They yelled, Lance covering their mouth quickly while making a 'shhhh' sound. Pidge glared at him and took Lances hand off their mouth. It was too late to save Lance the trouble of pidge attracting others, as Hunk was already there after hearing the scream. He took in the sight before him and just gave the two boys a thumbs up. Pidge sighed and rubbed their temples.

Keith finally joined Lance at the door, already dressed, "Lance, get ready we need to go." He said, still flushing a little. Lance took a look at him before sighing and kicking everyone out of his room so that he could get dressed.

Pidge immediately rounded on Keith as they were out, "What the heck were you doing in Lance's room?" Keith was taken aback by the sudden question, flushing a little.

"Well, we're dating, so I thought it was normal, right?" He muttered, picking at some loose threads on his jacket. Pidge froze, looking up at Hunk, who shrugged.

"I kinda thought so already, honestly." He admitted. Pidge gaped at him. They couldn't believe it.

"How long?" they asked.

"huh?" Keith responded.

"How long have you two been dating?" Pidge asked once more.

Keith thought for a minute before saying, "Two or three weeks maybe?" He said with a shrug. Pidge felt like hitting their head against the wall. Of course. That's why the two had gotten closer and more physical. Of course. They had already figured it out. There was a chance that Pidge was the last one to figure it out, seeing how Keith told Shiro everything, and Hunk had known. Allura probably knew too, and Coran just had a sense for these things. Pidge wanted to hide away forever.

Lance finally came out of his room, dressed for the day and grabbing Keiths hand, "Okay, so... We should probably go now, see you guys at breakfast!" He hurriedly rushed out before speed-walking off, dragging Keith behind him, hearing the argument of "They don't care, Lance" and "shut up Keith I know". It was endearing.

Pidge hit their head against the wall, Hunk needing to grab their shoulders from stopping them.

Pidge was an idiot. They didn't know exactly when they noticed it, but there was definitely a change between their two friends. It was because they were dating. And Pidge was an idiot for not figuring it out sooner.

 **A/N: this is rushed and stupid but please let me live I wrote this in less than an hour 8") also i love klance and i cannyat live without it so hmu on my ig if u wanna talk abt klance ;;;3**


End file.
